Tension Up North
by KimiUzumaki
Summary: After another one of those famous "Flame vs. Fullmetal" fights, the Fuhrer saw how stronger they both have gotten. So he sends them on a mission to suppress the tension up North, but will things go according to plan? Parental RoyXEd.
1. Chapter 1

It was another was another one of those famous "Flame vs. Fullmetal" fights, and a large crowd had gathered to see the two state alchemists battle things out. These fights were becoming very popular. The crowd had only wanted to see two of the strongest and most known state alchemists battle. They didn't care who won as long as a thrilling battle took place.

Neither alchemist was giving in. They both persevered until a winner was announced. Both, with their pride and strength at stake. The fight was raging on with strong, continuous attacks from the colonel. Ed was able to dodge them all barely, and countered with the cannon he'd transmuted. He was able to stop the colonel in his tracks, but not for long.

Anticipation rising from the crowd, as the colonel was coming in for another barrage of fire attacks, hoping to finish off his opponent. But Ed wasn't about to let the colonel finish him off that easily. Sure enough, he quickly transmuted a wall to protect himself against his superior's attacks. And the time he had gained wasn't wasted. He quickly transmuted his automail right arm into his signature blade, hoping to use it against the colonel.

The wall Ed had transmuted broke and crumbled, for the colonel's attacks were far stronger than a concrete wall. But as the wall crumbled, Ed hastily jumped out of the smoke from the attack and was able to rip the glove on his superior's hand, destroying the transmutation circle on it. That had caused a stir in the crowd as they watched the fight. They knew that the tide was turning.

Knowing there would be severe damage to Central Command, the Fuhrer had stopped the fight, much to Ed's and Mustang's surprise.

"That's enough you two!" the Fuhrer said.

"What! Come on! Let us finish!" said an aggravated Ed.

"If I let you two continue, there won't be a Central Command anymore, will there?" The Fuhrer stated.

Ed and Mustang both looked around shocked at how much damage they had done. The damage that was done was even worse than the first "Flame vs. Fullmetal" fight. Even though Ed knew that, he still wanted to continue, to prove to his commanding officer he can do things on his own. But just gritted his teeth and bared with it. He couldn't go against the Fuhrer.

By the looks of it, Mustang had also wanted to continue, but just agreed with him and saluted. Mustang and him couldn't go against the Fuhrer, even if they were strong enough to do it. The crowd was almost as angry as Ed and Mustang were. They wanted to see who was stronger, the pipsqueak or the man who wants a promotion.

Mustang and Ed had to do the cleanup, considering they were the ones who fought and did the damage. They didn't seem very happy about repairing again, and this time, even more.

"Man, this sucks, can't we get some help?" Ed asked.

"We're the ones who did this, Fullmetal," Mustang replied, "We're the ones who should do the cleanup."

They both sighed and just continued repairs. It took them all night and all of morning just to finish. They were kinda glad the Fuhrer did stop them or they would have had to cleanup even more. But still wanted to finish the fight, though.

That same day, in the afternoon, the Fuhrer had called them both to his office to see him personally. Ed and Mustang both swallowed hard and saluted as they entered the Fuhrer's office.

"Do you two know why you're here?" the Fuhrer asked.

Both shook their heads, uncertain of what he would say next.

"Well, I'll tell you," the Fuhrer began, "There is a serious tension up north at the border. We have tried to reason with them, but nothing seems to get through to them."

"I still don't understand how we're involved in this?" asked a curious Ed.

"Well, I saw how great you and the colonel were doing in your fight yesterday, so I decided to send you two to help," the Fuhrer said in a moderate tone, "So I'm sending you two on a top secret mission appropriate to your strength."

The Fuhrer continued, "You'll be riding a train bound to the North Headquarters, do you understand?"

Both nodded and saluted as they left, relieved he wasn't mad at them about the damage. But now they were assigned a mission together, and if you could see their faces, they weren't happy at all. Imagine the colonel and Fullmetal working together. Now that'd be the day!

When they were both finished with preparing, they set off for a train to North city, were the North Headquarters was located at. Since this was a top secret mission, Al and the Lieutenant couldn't come. So they wished them good luck and waved farewell, hoping they would come back home safe.

The train ride to North city would be a good couple of hours. Ed was sleeping, while Mustang was staring out the window, wondering why the Fuhrer would send them on a mission together. The Fuhrer knew they don't work well together. But Mustang just doesn't seem to know why. He started to drift off, and wait for the ride to be over.

**Please review, this is my first non-crossover. I do hope they were in character. Anyway, just tell me what you think. I was inspired to type this up because of a certain FMA fanfic, but the story wasn't updated since last year, so I decided to write a Parental RoyXEd story of my own. PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR READING! **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour since the train ride began. Ed was still sleeping, and Mustang was just thinking, maybe even falling asleep. The question still lingered in his mind about the mission and the Fuhrer, but never came to a clear answer. He didn't give up; he just thought it would be irrelevant when they got to North City. So he pushed it to the back of his mind.

After a few moments of silence and a couple people talking, the train had suddenly stopped.

Ed, who had just awoken, almost fell onto the colonel. Everyone one else went into a panic. Lots of chatter everywhere.

"What the hell?" asked a sleepy, but mad Ed.

Then a voice on the intercom came on.

_"We are terribly sorry for the delay. We have a technical problem, our engineer crew is fixing the problem as we speak, so please do not fret."_

A static sound was heard as the person on the intercom hung up.

"Ughh, so now we have to wait even more?" said a groggy Ed.

"I thought you wouldn't care, seeing as how you slept during the whole time we were on this train." Mustang said, hoping to aggravate Ed.

"Shut up," was all Ed said before falling back into his sleep.

The panic in the train died down. You could hear the engineer crew outside trying to figure out what was wrong so they could fix it. But then the lights went out. Oh great. What'd they do now? The panic started to arise again. Next, the train started tilting. Surprisingly, Ed was still asleep. But when the rocking got too violent, Mustang jerked him up violently.

"What the hell! What's wrong with-" Ed began, but was cut off by the violent rocking and tilting.

The rocking was getting worse by the minute, no, second. The train had started to tilt off the cliff. Windows were breakings and the people started yelling, with the hint of fear. Ed flew out a window, but Mustang grabbed him by the tip of his red coat. But when the train tilted even more, Mustang fell down, along with Fullmetal.

The long fall down was excruciating. Mustang and Ed had separated when falling down, which wasn't good in the long run. Fortunately, Mustang fell on one of those long trees and fell into a snow bank. He escaped with minor cuts and bruises, but the same can't be said for his hot tempered subordinate. Fullmetal landed hard on a sharp boulder that caused a deep gash on his right, flesh and blood leg, which caused him to scream in pain. He was just lying there on the sharp boulder, dangerously close to the cliff where the train had been on.

What happened next, it was just horrible. The train had exploded, leaving trails of sparks and ash as it fell. Mustang ran over to Fullmetal as fast as his scratched and bruised legs could. He grabbed Fullmetal and slid down the big rock, while leaving a streak of blood on the boulder due to Ed's injury. The explosion had left an enormous fire where the train _was._

"Fullmetal, wake up! Fullmetal!" Mustang screamed.

This wasn't good. First the train blew up and now this. Things weren't looking up. Mustang tried waking Fullmetal up. But as he did, he looked down and noticed the terrible wound. He stared at it. Panic in his eyes.

"Fullmetal! Please wake up!" begged Mustang.

"Ughhh, what now….Colonel?" Ed was able to muster.

Mustang was able to sigh out of pure relief. Good. Fullmetal wasn't dead, but they needed to get him medical attention before that wound was infected.

"Man, did I sleep through the entire day," Ed began, "is it really night already?"

"Night? What do you mean?" asked Mustang.

"Well its pitch black out here," Ed said, "Isn't it?"

Both were quiet for a long time. The quietness itself had answered Ed's question. Something that was irregular to happen, especially to Ed. Was it due to Ed being dangerously close to the explosion?

"It's not night out," Ed said with fear in his voice.

Ed quickly touched his eyes. He felt something wet. Even though he clearly couldn't see it, he knew it was blood. He started to cry. The blood following his tears. Mustang didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort Ed.

"Why do I always gain so little!" huffed Ed, "What happened to equivalent exchange!"

The fear in his voice was definitely noticeable. Ed just fell into the snow, laying there. The snow turning to red from the blood seeping through his leg. Mustang took off his coat and placed it across Ed. He had noticed how bad his hot tempered subordinate was shivering due to the cold. Ed had reacted to this by taking it off and put it in the air.

"I don't….need…..it," Ed had said, but he clearly needed it.

"Just shut up and put it back on," Mustang said in a demanding tone, "and get on my back."

"I said…I don't…..need it," said a stubborn Ed, "and I can….walk on my…..own."

Mustang walked over to Ed, took the coat, and put it back on him. He faced his back to Ed and knelt down.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mustang began, "and with that deep wound on your leg, you certainly can't walk so just get on!"

Ed just got on. He was afraid the colonel would get mad at him this time if he didn't do what his superior said.

"Thanks….." Ed muttered in a soft voice.

"You're welcome," Mustang replied.

**They might be a little out of character, but I think its alright. This may seem a bit similar to the story I said inspired me, but not by much. PM me if you think you know the FMA fanfic this is like. Don't spoil it for others. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, on the colonel's back, and the colonel were trekking across the desolate, snowy land. The blood seeping from Ed's wound into his clothes. The colonel wasn't in good shape either. He had taken a spectacular fall and had gotten cuts and bruises on his body. They both were in no shape to be traveling on foot, in a frozen hell. Ed had fallen asleep while being carried. And was now drawing snot from his nose on the colonel's back.

The colonel only sighed as he continued across someplace that seemed a lot like hell. He could only wonder if he and Fullmetal would survive. Did the military send somebody? No, it couldn't be possible, the train ride from Central was supposed to be four hours until they got to the northern border, at Briggs. They had ridden the train for one hour. It would be at least a good couple of hours until the military began to send reinforcements. The train only crashed and was destroyed by at least thirty-four minutes ago. Mustang continued on the long journey across the snowy path, knowing full well what trouble he and his subordinate where in.

Mustang could only continue along this white hell, trying to at least get to Briggs or a nearby town.

"Ugh…"

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

The boy began to shiver. Mustang couldn't figure out if it was from the cold, or something else.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang tried again.

Only to receive a silent sob from the kid.

"Damn… I really am…" Ed began.

Mustang knew what he was about to say, but, it was a little hard to accept the truth. After all that's happened, it seemed like a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from. And that's exactly what it was. They both knew it now, but chose not to say it, hoping that there _was _hope. But if Mustang didn't say it, who would? It was better to get the kid over with it, instead of making him suffer through it.

"Blind, yes," Mustang replied, a bit coldly.

Mustang thought Ed would fight back about not being blind, but only heard him cry silently. Now he felt bad, but he knew it was the best thing to do in this predicament. They couldn't go walking around in a hell with lies among each other, and Ed would be able to recover, at least, maybe.

"Wait, maybe it's just dark out, right?" Ed said, hopeful, but fearful, "That's it, right?"

"No Fullmetal, it's not," Mustang replied, "Stop trying to convince yourself with false lies."

"It can't be!" Ed whined, "It just can't!"

"Fullmetal, if it was dark out, do you think I would be carrying you _and _walking around the darkness?" Mustang asked.

Ed went silent. He knew Mustang was right. But he didn't want to admit it. He just didn't want to, his pride would be smooshed by colonel bastard. And that would mean accepting the fact that he was blind. And that was like seeing Truth all over again, losing another limb by his hands. Just the very memory sent chills down his cold frozen spine. He sunk on Mustang's back, knowing exactly what he said was true. But he didn't want it to be.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Ed said silently.

Mustang then saw blood on the snow. The red color stood out from the white snow. Making it noticeable. So he stopped by a tree, slowly letting Ed down by it.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Ed asked.

"You're wound, if we don't stop the bleeding, it will get infected," Mustang said, removing his jacket from Ed.

"Hmp! Well, I don't need your pity," Ed replied, crossing his arms.

Ed heard, because he couldn't see, something that sounded like ripping. _'Is that bastard ripping his jacket?' _Ed mused. Then he felt his leg being lifted. He assumed it was Mustang because there was no one else out here. He quickly pushed him away. But his attempt resulted in a pain shock through his injured leg. Then a hand quickly clamped on his leg.

"Stop moving!" Mustang ordered.

"I said I don't need your sympathy, you bastard!" Ed yelled back, trying again to get his leg free.

"Yes you do, and if you don't stop moving, you'll just open the wound even more!"

Ed knew it was futile, but still tried to get free, but he just couldn't. The agony was intense as a warm liquid swept in his pant's leg. Blood was seeping in; he felt his leg go limp, and a sudden affliction. Then he couldn't move his leg anymore.

Mustang seized this opportunity to wrap Ed's wounded leg with a torn piece of fabric from his military jacket. He wrapped it around tightly; making sure the bleeding stopped flowing out. Success! Although the gauze quickly became stained red. He slowly let the leg down and put the rest of the jacket back on Ed.

"Why the hell did you do that Colonel Bastard!" Ed yelled, messing around with the bandage.

"Because if I didn't, you'd lose another leg," Mustang replied, with a smile, but he knew Ed wouldn't see it.

Then Mustang knelt down to Ed in a piggyback position.

"Get back on," He ordered.

"No thanks, I can walk on my own," Ed talked back.

"Go ahead and try,"

"I will,"

Mustang got up, looking to see how Ed would get up. Ed reached for the tree, putting his weight on it, and slowly using it as support to get up. It took all his strength _not _to fall down. All the weight on his automail made him slump back down, despite his best efforts. Mustang laughed.

"See, so just get back on my back," Mustang said.

"I'd rather die here than get your help!" Ed yelled.

"Fine, if that's what you want,"

Ed heard the snow crunch. While slowly, the sound going away. He began to regret those words. He _needed _Mustang. But his pride got in the way. Now the snow crunching was just barely heard, and Ed began to worry.

"Wait!" Ed called out.

The snow stopped crunching.

"Fine, I'll get on," Ed yelled again.

**Author's Notes: I know it was a long update; I was working on another story. I still do think there were OOC, you tell me. Was it an exciting chapter? Less or more exciting? The plot **_**will **_**thicken!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you, but you wouldn't listen, like you always do,' Mustang criticized.

"But I didn't need your help!" Ed retorted.

"If you didn't, why are you on my back?"

Ed was at a loss for words. Mustang beat him at the argument, again. He knew very well that the Colonel was right, but like always, his pride got in his way. Making him refuse help when he absolutely needed it. He was relieved, though, when he came back. He didn't want to die and leave Alphonse in that empty shell of an armor forever. He was determined to find the philosopher's stone to regain their original bodies. But also to help with another problem he had now.

They kept at their, well, Mustang's pace, and headed farther down hell. Hoping that either there was someone, which was highly unlikely, or a town, which seemed likely, but not by much. The slash on Ed's leg stopped bleeding and festering, which both sighed from relief. But the cold was relentless, as both shivered uncontrollably. You would think with two insulators, Ed would be slightly less cold, but no. And Mustang didn't have anything to cover up, except his white shirt.

Then a realization came over Ed. Even though both were trembling from iciness, Mustang didn't have something to help keep his body warmth, aside from the small bundle of heat on his back. The fact that Ed couldn't see didn't stop him from comprehending that the colonel was freezing. But what could he do? He hoped that the military sent a search group, or that there was a local town somewhere not far away. He hated owing so damn much to the bastard.

There was nothing else they could do. Just keep moving forward, try to find a way to get out of this place. Briggs shouldn't be farther away from where they are than Headquarters. That should be a priority, but not the top priority. Food and water should be. After all, if they can't survive and die from malnutrition, they _wouldn't_ be able to make it to Briggs, let alone survive against wild animals. Food was definitely a top priority. Now the question is, how are they gonna get it? The train wreck left them both battered and bruised. Ed can't even stand. So it was all pushed on Mustang's shoulders. Hopefully he can handle it all, for both of their sakes.

But all seemed futile. This place seemed endless. Nothing but a couple of trees, lots of snow, and two people. And the people were following on the tracks of the train, knowing that they would reach Briggs soon enough. That's what they had hoped for, that is if things don't take a turn for the worst. Hope would be an ally, right? Because that's _all _they have to live on. The thing to drive on. That should be enough to help them, for now.

The train's exploding fire was still raging on. It could be seen as far as light can travel. Illuminating the dark sky that was coming to take over. The moon taking the sun's place in the sky. Night taking over wasn't a good thing for Ed and Mustang. They had to find a place where they could stay while the night passes. And considering all the snow and weather, it would be difficult evading the cold.

Coyotes could be heard in the distant. Howling as the moon rose into the sky and to the sound of snow crunching nearby.

Mustang abruptly stopped.

"Huh, why'd you…..s...stop?" Ed asked.

"…Coyotes," Mustang muttered.

"Wh…what do you m…mean 'Coyotes'?"

"They're in front of us."

_Crap. _This wasn't good. Coyote_s_ meant there was more than one, and there was only two of them which could mean more serious injuries, and a less percent of survival. Not to mention possible death looming before them. What would they do? What _could _they do?

"So what d…do we do n…now?" Ed said in a hushed tone.

Mustang didn't immediately respond. He just stood there. Hoping they would pass. But the wolves' vile and hungry nature stayed with them as they saw the blood. Saliva starting to drip from the corners of their mouths.

"Shouldn't we run?" Ed asked, irritated.

"I doubt we would be able to outrun them," Mustang replied.

"So what should w…we do?"

"I can fight, I still have my gloves."

"I c…can fight too."

"No you can't. You can't walk, and even if you could, you still wouldn't see them."

"Tch! What about y…you? Aren't you t…tired from carrying m…me?"

"Yes. And for a pipsqueak, you sure are heavy."

"Don't call me a pipsqueak you bastard!"

The coyotes charged at them, due to Ed's yelling, rather hastily. Mustang dropped Ed on the snow covered train tracks, and quickly prepared to snap.

The coyotes lunged at Mustang, with bared teeth ready for tearing his flesh off. Showing no mercy, Mustang snapped repeatedly. Raging flames engulfing the coyotes, much like a tornado. Stopping them in their tracks. He took this opportunity for a getaway, since the flames would hold them off for a good couple of minutes. He picked Ed up the bridal style way and started to run the fastest he could. Ed complained about the way Mustang was holding him, but Mustang payed no heed as he kept running, trying to avoid the coyotes.

But fate wasn't nice to them, as the flames died down by the water from the melting snow. The coyotes had burns on their skin, which the flames exposed, the fur burnt away. But that didn't seem to even slow them down as they used their anger for fuel to their chase after the two alchemists. But luckily, fate gave them a break this time as the coyotes tumbled down the cliff due to their limping from the burns. Mustang was only able to go so far, as he sat down by the cliff, his back to the wall, Ed squirming his way out of his grasp.

"What th…the hell?" Ed rasped, tumbling out of Mustang's arms, landing on the tracks.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'Thank you,'" Mustang said rather proud he managed to get away.

_**Author's Notes: I know I said I would try to get it updated about 3 to 4 weeks ago, I've just had writer's block. I'll try my best, but at least I forced myself to write this chapter, and did it seem actionful, or at least good? Oh, and SORRY~ WITH A HEART FULL OF SORRYNESS!**_**_ Oh and one more thing, I have a poll, please vote truthfully on it, it REALLY helps. There are GOOD story ideas, and if you can't vote, make an anonymous comment._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N.s: Before you start reading, I wanted to say this, Ed's 12 years old in this fic. I tried to make it first anime-based, even though I mentioned Briggs. And this chapter is in dedication of my friend who helped me get through writer's block because we promised to watch each other's favorite shows (her's is The Vampire Diaries), so we watched FullMetal Alchemist in Computers the **_**whole**_** time. Which helped a lot. And since my friend is updating this, she'll call me and say "AAAwwww! Thank you!" So yeah, Enjoy this chapter! **_

"Come on, get up," Mustang commanded.

Apparently, Mustang forgot about Ed's leg problem. But he soon remembered that after he saw Ed sitting on the ground, arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry," Mustang apologized.

"Yeah, y…you better b…be," Ed retorted disrespectedly, "As m…much as I hate n…needing your help, I can't ar…argue with the f…fact that I c…can't walk."

"Seems like you came to your senses."

"W…what do y…you mean by th…that?"

"Shhh! Not so loud, you remember what happened before?"

"F…fine…"

"I'll carry you again. Just hold still, if you can."

Ed was shivering uncontrollably, it was quite noticeable. It was hard to imagine that he could even get his arms to cross without them separating from each other. Mustang then proceeded to get into yet another piggyback position.

"There, get on," Mustang ordered.

And Ed did just that. His body seemed to relax once he was on Mustang's back. Even in this frozen hell, Ed could feel Mustang's body heat radiating onto his stomach, and his some of his shivering subdued due to the immense heat, immense heat to him at least. Ed held onto Mustang closely to get as much heat as possible. And once Ed was safely on Mustang's back, Mustang started again down the tracks which should lead them to Briggs.

Ed started to drift off into a deep sleep, all his muscles relaxed from how comfortable he felt on Mustang's back. And Mustang noticed. _'Well, at least one of us can relax.' _Mustang thought as he kept walking, not stopping one time. The faster they got to Briggs, the faster he could relax as well. Then he remembered about the mission the Fuhrer had assigned to the two alchemists. There could have been other state alchemists he could have sent, not just them. It all baffled the colonel; he couldn't wrap his head around it at all. _'Why just send the two of us? There had to have been more state alchemists than just us. I know that me and Fullmetal are both well-known and strong… But that still doesn't explain everything. The Fuhrer knows we don't cooperate great together, even though we're commander and subordinate. And yet he still sent us. And then, by a coincidence, the train exploded while we were on it.' _Mustang tried to contemplate it. Nothing made sense. How could it? It just happened so quickly.

Everything went wrong every since that fight. Did that fight start it all? Did everything begin to change because of it? Or is it because of something else? More questions came, but not one was answered. Just how would this all end? The future would unfold it, but before it did, they have to live in the present to _make_ the future.

Mustang had to figure this out, to assure that he and Fullmetal would make it out alive. But two heads are better than one, especially since the other was an alchemy prodigy.

"Fullmetal?" Mustang tried.

Silence…

"Fullmetal?" He tried again, louder.

Again, there was nothing.

"Damn it Fullmetal, wake up!"

That worked, but only made the tired pipsqueak jerk violently.

"What th…the hell? Didn't y…you say n..not to y…yell?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I did, but you didn't respond earlier," Mustang replied, tired of this.

"Fine, wh…what do y…you want?"

That surprised Mustang. Ed always fought back or retorted. This was unusual.

"Are you okay Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, unsure of what was going on with Ed.

"Y…yeah. Why w…wouldn't I b…be?" Ed replied.

"Well, for one thing, you didn't talk back, and you keep stuttering your words."

"And why w…would it c…concern you?"

"It's just not natural to stutter that often."

"Did y..you ever th…think that i…it might b…be because of th…the cold?"

"Yeah, but I'm in the cold as well, and you have your jacket _and _mine."

"S…s…so?"

That's when Mustang stopped for the third time. He stood by the cliff, and let Ed slide off his back slowly, but not _too_ slowly.

"Wh…what now?" Ed asked, annoyed for the third time in a row.

Mustang didn't reply, but simply put Ed's back to the cliff because he couldn't stand up for this, and ignored his protests that continued to stutter with his words. Mustang crouched down in front of him, and took off one of his gloves and put the back of his hand to Ed's forehead. Ed tried to brush it away, but his arms weren't as strong as before, but Mustang still yanked it back. He even blew on his hand. Apparently Ed was burning up because of a fever. The infection had spread fast from his leg to his whole body. And the gauze was stained and _slightly _dripping.

"What th…the hell?" Ed yelled.

"Damn it…" Mustang murmured, clenching his fists.

Mustang didn't know what to do. He was never in a situation like this at all were he had to deal with a sick person, let alone someone who can't currently walk and is blind. And they were stranded alone in this frozen hell trying to walk to Briggs all alone. He punched the cliff out of sheer anger for that this had to happen now, and made Ed worry that he did something wrong. Now Mustang regretted not treating the wound earlier, because now he had to carry his blind, incapacitated, feverish subordinate all by his self.

_**A.N.s: Someone asked a question about Ed's blindness. Yes, the train's explosion was the cause of his blindness because the sharp rock he fell on not only caused his injury, but it was dangerously close to the explosion and Ed was left unprotected. If he does rest his eyes, his eyesight will return, but if he doesn't, it will be gone forever and he will have to rely on Mustang, Al, and the rest of the gang to be his eyes. **_


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers, I'm sorry for not updating and leaving this unattended for so long. I'm truly sorry, and I will continue this in the future; however, since I rushed through this without an actual plot, all the chapters that are posted will be deleted and rewritten after I figure it out. The new version will be better, I promise! I will keep this story up for those who haven't seen my note, but when the revised version is up, I'll delete this one. I know you guys are mad at me, but I will continue this story. I apologize for everything! Thank you for all those who reviewed, namely Gisel0202, Mew Phong, NothingIWontGive, FullmetalFan16, WaterFlower66, Monetary Value, Soulless Elric, FullMetalWizardNerd7, Procrastinating Alchemist, Jaruto, Truth's Apprentice, and Noxy the Proxy . And to the anonymous reviewers Bre, major ed groupie, MiniSkirt Ranger, and Littlelawiet. Sincerely, KimiUzumaki


End file.
